


Saw, Claimed, Touched, Saved

by angelwriter



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens (TV) RPF, Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bottom David, Boys Kissing, Car Sex, Cravings, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Mutual Pining, RPF, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Soul Bond, Soul Sex, Top Michael, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 14:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwriter/pseuds/angelwriter
Summary: I kissed down his neck, my mouth hungrily licking and nipping all along his throat and neck, up his jawline. My nose skimming his beard as I sucked on his lips, plunged my tongue into his warm mouth. Our tongues met and both of us let out a moan of pure rapture. My hands traced over his shoulders and over the lines and dips of his structure, remembering the paths of him. The shape of him fitted into me as he tugged off my jersey and laid me down on the back seat.
Relationships: Michael Sheen/David Tennant
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Saw, Claimed, Touched, Saved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hurtslikeyourmouth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hurtslikeyourmouth/gifts).

> This is written for David Tennant, who touched my heart with his song.

[If you are able to handle it, I suggest playing David Tennant's Sunshine on Leith song while you read this. I take no responsibility for what happens if you do.] 

“Love cannot be seen where it doesn't exist,  
Nor can it be hidden when it truly does.” 

I woke up in cold sweat. Drenched and struggling to breathe. My hair was wet on my forehead, my body shivering. I had been having these dreams for a while now. They were always the same. Different scenarios sometimes, but the feelings were the same. I was tipping over with unbridled joy, something I had not known before was overtaking me, dragging me under. I was sparking with happiness. And love. I felt love. All around me was this desire; this ache to be with this person. Also lust. I had only read about this kind of potent lust that struck like lightening under my skin. 

These waves crashed over me, filling my lungs, my head felt like it was underwater, my world was blurring. Blurring. I didn't quite feel like myself. I told Jodie about it. I explained that I kept having these dreams. They were bothering me. I didn't tell her who was in them of course, I didn't want her to know because I was afraid of having to face what it was. Whatever it was. 

Jodie frowned, concern etching on her face. "How do you feel?" 

I sighed. "I feel fluid. Like I'm spilling." 

I didn't know why I felt like this. I tried hard not to accept this because it was so strange or rather miraculous. I had been going through this terminal cancer that spread terror and sank holes into me like mud seeping through rain water. My heart was broken. I knew that I had to pick myself up, I had to find my way out of this labyrinth. I couldn't do it on my own though. At that point I thought that there was no way I could return. There was this intense sorrow that suffocated me. 

Now I was suffocating in another way. 

How did this happen? A man entered my life, offering his hand. He walked like Sunshine on Leith, waltzed around with this giddiness, this wonderful joy that became infectious, he engulfed me in this light. I felt the warmth of his love and affection for me. All I wanted to was to be with him. I wanted to thank the Maker for this creature who had stumbled into my life a long time ago and stayed. 

He stayed. 

***

Rain spattered on the windshield of the car I was in. I was on the passenger side. The warmth of the heater didn't stop the chills running over my skin from the effect the man who was the subject of my dreams that was next to me now. My throat felt tight, like a vice was clamped around it. I listened to the soft music of Peter Gabriel on the CD he played. He loved singing while driving and I sometimes joined him. 

The air was thick and I wondered if he felt it. 

Michael tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. We had come to a stop in the road. I looked out of the window and I could almost smell the scent of the tar and pine trees outside, the dampness in the air. Michael was wearing layers upon layers of jackets and I had on three pairs of socks. I was content with him. I always was with Michael, there was this serene sense of comfort. Maybe that was the problem. 

"Where do you want to go?" I found myself filling the silence. 

"Anywhere you like." 

There was a sort of softness to his voice that mirrored in his eyes. His eyes were mixing with green today, a lime green with dashes of browns like the earth. It was breath-taking, especially when I was so close I could smell him. He smelled like the little bits of firewood that crackled in the dying embers of a fire, apple and cinnamon tarts freshly baked, rich whiskey and also like the comforter blanket I had at home that made me feel safe. Michael met my eyes and didn't break contact. I gulped. It was loud enough that he heard it. 

He didn't say anything thankfully but I noticed he did that thing he always did when he pulled the bottom half of his lips into his mouth. God Above, why did he always have to do that? He constantly did it in interviews and it was already hard not to notice when he was around or bask in his presence and now he made it worse. Was he teasing? Suggestive? Now? Did he want to now? We had a love affair many, many years ago when we had met on he set of Bright Young Things in 2003. We had been secretly together for a while, but then life got in the way and we were distant. We always kept in contact though, meeting up for coffees and drinks. 

I guess I always knew I loved him. I just was afraid of what it all meant, how far would we go to make this work. If now was the right time. If we still felt the same, would there be a future for us? 

The way Michael looked at me now like he had since the very first time he met me, I knew. 

"David," he spoke softly like it was secret. 

A shiver raced down my spine and my heart galloped in my chest. I leaned in and claimed his lips like I had done before. Before all this pain. I kissed him and every terrible, aching and heart-breaking feeling melted away. The cold I had been drowned in evaporated as the sunshine of his love thawed me. I was soaking up his aura. His hands held my face in place, his lips just as eager, just as desperate. It was still there. It would never dissolve, I understood that. My tears were drying. His breath came out in pants as I threaded my fingers through his unruly grey and black curls. 

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you," I mumbled against his lips. 

"For what, love?" His voice was husky. Deep and incredibly sexy. 

"For you. God, I missed you. I didn’t know until now just how much. I had so much sorrow. You have no idea. I couldn't. I felt like couldn't survive. But you...you, you came into my life again and I had no choice but to surrender to it. You saved my heart. Thank you! Michael, thank God I have you!" I kissed him hard, pouring all of my emotions into the kiss. 

He chuckled and kissed me back with the same amount of passion. "What did I do exactly?"

"Nothing. You're just you. My heart was broken. You saw it. You claimed it. You touched it. You saved it." 

Michael smiled so radiant I thought my heart had stopped working just because it was too in love with him that I couldn't handle it. I could barely contain it all inside myself, my bones were rattling with it. I needed....I needed.... 

"Michael," I begged. What I was begging for I didn’t know, but Michael understood. 

Michael pulled the car into gear and pulled off safely on the side of the road. He unclipped himself out of the seat and got out into the rain. I frowned but then I got what he was doing. He climbed in the backseat and I flushed just by the way he was looking at me, all wet clothes and wide-eyes, droplets delightfully running down his collarbones underneath his shirt. I hastily climbed over the console and into the back seat with him. I grabbed a fistful of his jackets practically ripping it off him. He got aggressive as he peeled his shirt off with all his jackets. 

If I wasn't breathless before then I was now. 

His chest hair was splayed with water , his nipples peaked and red, his body ready for the taking. I wanted to sink my teeth and create purple bruises on his skin littered everywhere I could reach. An itch eroded the cells of my fingers to press my nails into him, mark him, make him my own. Mine. I was ravenous with the thought, concept and idea I could tear pieces of myself and fit it inside of him, that I could remain in him even long after he was gone. That when he became ashes, I would be ashes and they'd burn us both and scatter us together thrown into the sky, mixing in with the ground and dirt. Becoming one. Never separated. 

I kissed down his neck, my mouth hungrily licking and nipping all along his throat and neck, up his jawline. My nose skimming his beard as I sucked on his lips, plunged my tongue into his warm mouth. Our tongues met and both of us let out a moan of pure rapture. My hands traced over his shoulders and over the lines and dips of his structure, remembering the paths of him. The shape of him fitted into me as he tugged off my jersey and laid me down on the back seat. 

I loved the way our bodies were so different yet we were perfect for each other. 

My narrow hips, sharp edges, long noodle limbs, and lanky arms. Him all strong and thick and made of flesh and juicy and tasty. God, did that sound primal? Dirty? I loved his body. Soft to the touch. His thighs were in between my body, my one leg perched up on the driver seat, the other wrapped around his body. His heavyweight on top of me made my head dizzy. 

Finally. Finally. Finally.

He yanked at my hair as he became sloppy with his kisses, feverish in his actions now as he rutted against me making me gasp at the friction of our bodies. I was obviously hard, there was no question where Michael was concerned. I felt him against my jeans pants and I whined. 

"Take it off. Take our pants off. Please."

His eyes were dilated, his hands shaky as he rushed to fulfil my request. With a few laughs and awkwardness of fumbling and movement to get me out of my skin tight jeans, we were finally fully naked. (It seemed practical to just take off the underwear as well) My whole body ignited with fire. There was no more drowning or least no more drowning that felt uncomfortable and made me feel vulnerable in that way. I was drowning in him.

Michael breathed heavily. He was so close to me. My eyes closed, the moment seeming timeless when I saw only black. I could sense him around me with my eyes closed. I absorbed him into myself. Just here. Us. Him and me. A few centimetres apart. My mouth went dry just thinking about what was going to happen next. Flushed and heated, cocks alert and prepared. Bodies needing more than what our words could say. Needing to be conjoined.

I could hear the silence in the car, not a single noise but our ragged breaths. There was so much that was kept in the dark, private things, quiet things. Things that made us laugh and smile at the bliss of it all, the ignorance of everyone outside of our circle. Hush now. That was not important today. No one needed to know. This was just for us. Our truth. The only truth. 

This was it. 

My lips were parted, lingering near Michael's. Neither of us moved for we knew what was coming. The atoms that made up each of our bodies would shatter and break and split when collided. As soon as our bodies blended into each other there was a nuclear reaction inside of us. Like a bomb. Obliterating everything in its wake. And like this bomb we were both destroyed -- or we destroyed everything around us. We knew how to welcome the fire, the burn of the passion. We revelled in it. 

This nuclear-like atom soaked into our pores and they were hungry for more. Always more. Michael groaned deeply at the back of his throat, eager for my lips and everything I had to offer him. Like a prayer, a supplication, this yielding unto him, opening up the secret parts of me and allowing him in. His hands wrapped around my wrists tightly, securely shielding him to his chest and the seat. I pressed back into him in response, a whirlwind blast almost knocking us both over. I sighed, wanting him closer still. We would never have enough of this. 

Starving. Angry over all the words we couldn't say and detesting the words we could, for it could never sum up how we felt. We were so much together. We were better than ourselves. Fitted parts. We slipped and slotted into the hollow and empty spaces that only were moulded for us to shape. Michael nipped at my collarbone, running his nose along the arch of my neck up to lick at the spot just below my jawline. My weakness. I groaned loudly as he sank further and further into me. At the back of my mind I imagined that I would be split into two. Thought about how Michael would bury himself into me that we were confused for the same person. Or just one single person. 

We kissed until we forgot to breathe. Every press of lips was like a fever boiling hot, our hands pulling and yanking, tongues in a continuous rolling battle, nails biting into each other's skin. Few knew a type of passion where you wanted to curl yourself up and live in their bones. You wanted to be so submerged into your lover that you would willing be grinded into dust and consumed just to live in their veins. I knew Michael. And Michael knew me.

Knowing someone, knowing what others didn't. It made it fun, but it also made it painful. Keeping a secret was hard especially when you had to hide and be silent. I had been doing it for years. We didn't want to keep it a secret anymore. We did what we could. Said what we said, showed it in the way we looked at each other with every emotion we could muster. We couldn't stop looking at each other in that way even if we tried. See, love cannot be separated from yourself when it exists. Sure you can push it down, choke on it, seal up in a cage. It will always come out. Just like the truth. 

Laid bare. Skin to skin. Breath to breath. One. Complete. He sucked into the flesh of my belly, the dip in my hip bones. I did the same to him, sank my teeth into those delicious inner thighs. The backs of his legs were covered in bites and claw marks left over from our passion. The entire expanse of his back was marked. Michael's words and moans hit my ears as he slid himself into my warmth. 

Over and over and over and over again. 

Wet and tight and ready for him. Only him. His hands gripped me fervently, his name like approval and praise on my lips. Higher and higher. Faster. Harder. There was no stopping the current from pulling us in. We were drowning together this time and damn, did it feel good not to breathe for a while. 

We were free. Soaked into each other's skin. 

The playlist of Michael's mixtape CD of sorts played my favourite song by The Proclaimers. The lyrics swarmed around my head bringing a smile on my face and tears to my eyes. 

'While I am worth my room on this Earth, I will be with you.' 

That was exactly what I was going to do.


End file.
